


My Canvas

by Casimania



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Body Paint, Brief Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casimiro likes to paint and feels suddenly inspired. Finas indulges him and acts as a canvas for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Canvas

 “I have an idea.” Casimiro stopped tracing patterns with his fingers on Finas’s arm to nudge him. They were both lying in bed, he was propped up on one of his arms with Finas lying on his side facing him, a step away from falling asleep.

The nudging earned him a groan and muffled “Please no” as Finas reached for his sheets and pulled them over his head, trying to roll farther away from Casimiro. “It’s way too early for your _ideas.”_

“You ass, I’m being serious.” He grabbed the sheets and started dragging Finas back towards the centre of the bed, making a tangled and crumpled mess of them.

Finas poked his head out of the sheets glaring and disentangled himself from them, ending up sitting cross-legged beside Casimiro, who had sprawled himself on his back in the meantime. He rubbed a hand over his face. “I hope it isn’t like your last, as you called it, ‘Truly brilliant idea Finas! Really!’ ” He sat up straighter and made his best impression of the Italian’s inflection.

Said Italian puffed his cheeks and punched lightly his knee. “You’re being unfair. It wasn’t a total disaster although it didn’t end up being exactly as I imagined.” He admitted. “And I don’t absolutely sound like that.”

Finas raised an eyebrow. “You totally do and I hope that outcome wasn’t even slightly close to what you had in mind”

That earned  him another punch, on his other knee this time. “That’s beside the point and it’s a thing of the past. What I’m trying to say is that I want to paint you.” He grinned and sat up.

“...You already do that whenever a piece of paper, a pencil and I are less than 5 meters from you at the same time.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Can I go back trying to fall asleep now?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “No Fin, I mean painting you _you,_ as in painting _on_ you instead of on a canvas.”

“Ah...” Finas unfolded his arms and ran a hand over his chin  “That sounds-“

“Great!” Casimiro quickly sat up and scooted closer to Finas with a grin plastered on his face. ”Right?”

“I was about to say that it sounded....” He scrunched his nose when Casimiro bumped shoulders with him and wiggled his eyebrows, still grinning. “... _interesting_.”

Casimiro shrugged and flopped back on the bed. “Well, the choice is yours. It’s your back the one that’s gonna be painted.”

Finas grimaced. “I’ll agree only if you promise not to draw anything obscene like last time you drew with sharpie on me.”.

“Aw come on Finny, you were high on bloodthorn and totally passed out on the couch and there was a sharpie laying around too!” He bit his lip to avoid snickering at the memory, it wasn’t a good idea with Finas so close him. “It was _totally_ hilarious.”

Finas jammed his index finger in Casimiro’s  chest “It was an accident and I would have spent an absolutely wonderful day if I hadn’t woken up with crude sharpie drawings _everywhere on me_ ”

Casimiro  rubbed a hand over his chest where Finas had poked him. “They weren’t everywhere...I didn’t draw on your legs...” He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned again at Finas. “Soooo that’s a yes then?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Finas bent down and kissed him. “You insufferable prick. Now let me go back to sleep.”

Casimiro took advantage of the position and swung his arms around Finas’s neck, kissing him back and dragging him back laying on the bed with him

 

* * *

 

 

Casimiro waited two days before he decided it was time for him to realize his idea.

He gathered all of his painting supplies and carefully arranged them on a stool beside the bed. Finas was already stretched out on his stomach near the edge of the bed, head pillowed on his crossed arms.

“This is gonna be great trust me!” He hopped on the bed and slung one leg over Finas, settling on the back of  his thighs.

“Do as you wish, just… no weird stuff  alright?” Finas tried to peek behind him when he heard Casimiro moving things around on the stool but he just got his head shoved back down.

“I _won’t_ paint dicks on you again if that’s what you’re still worried about,” …Not _that_ day at least. “Come one, have a little faith in me Fin.”

Finas rested his forehead against his arms and mumbled something that sounded a lot like “In your dreams” as Casimiro started uncapping tubes of paint and choosing which brushes he wanted to use. He placed one hand on the small of Finas’s back and started rubbing smalls circles in, humming as he decided his course of action. He had a general idea of what his final work should have looked, but he almost never followed his plans through until the end.

Finas tensed slightly when he felt the first brushstroke on his skin, it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling but still a new one. A bit ticklish, also cold. And decidedly wet.  He slowly relaxed as the strokes spanned across his back and Casimiro hummed under his breath, he found it almost soothing. He felt every careful touch of Casimiro’s fingers and firm stroke of his brush against his back. He noticed every time Casimiro’s touch lingered on his skin too, and felt a small smile pull at his lips. Casimiro had always been a very handsy person, no wonder he thought about doing something like this.

Casimiro liked the way Finas’s skin felt under his fingers and the way it looked as colours slowly joined each other’s first on his back and then on his shoulders. He got distracted a few times seeing Finas slowly stretch and the muscle in his back shift, only to run his fingers were the paint was absent, quickly followed by brush and colour. He slowly started to follow a rhythm, stroke after stroke along Finas’s spine, just above the swell of his ass and down his arms.

They spent a while like that, Casimiro using either a brush or directly his fingers to spread the paint over Finas’s back and occasionally turning his humming in chattering; Finas dozing off and occasionally talking with Casimiro. Overall it was a quite enjoyable experience for both of them.

“So... what do you have in mind exactly?” Finas inquired after a few minutes of Casimiro mumbling to himself under his breath and poking random parts of his back.

“No way I’m telling you, I like to keep you guessing.” As much as he liked to boast he shook his head and grinned. Better keep him wondering for a another while.

Finas shot a worried look his way and Casimiro reassured him that he was _really_ doing something serious and that it wasn’t anything obscene.

 The only disturbance was accidentally brought by Casimiro softly running the brush on Finas’s neck, slightly below where his hairline stopped. Finas flinched and instinctively sucked in a breath and Casimiro froze.“What was _that_?”

Finas raised his head a bit and craned his neck to look at Casimiro, he hadn’t realized how comfortable he had gotten in that position. “M’fine, I’m just kind of ticklish there.”

Running  his fingers along Finas’s side again and got the same reaction out of him. “Can’t you just laugh like everyone else when you get tickled? This is rather underwhelming.” He ran his fingers in the same place, Finas’s huffed out a laugh and squirmed under him again.

When Casimiro tried to tickle him again he slapped one of thighs. “Stop that. And I told you I’m not really ticklish.”

“This is unfair.”  He pouted and poked one of Finas’s cheeks with his index finger, smearing paint across it. Whoops

“Well congratulation anyway,  it took you what... three centuries to find this spot? But at least you finally found it.”

“Oh fuck off.”

“Are you still trying to get revenge for that time I tickled until you almost cried?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He pinched at Finas’ waist when he heard him snort. He was absolutely trying to get revenge for that. It was serious business.

He went back at painting, but not before he smudged some more paint on Finas’ face.

He was really enjoying himself. Finas had no problems staying still for a lot of time and he loved being able to paint and touch Finas at the same time. It was a relaxing activity.

He decided to take his time, run his hands everywhere before applying the colour and even made Finas move his arms and lower his boxer to have more skin available to paint on. He knew by heart every little scar and mark on Finas but never got tired of looking at them or touching them.

After a while, paintbrush held between his teeth, Casimiro sat back on his heels and tilted his head looking at his canvas. As he expected he had changed idea halfway though, but didn’t stray too much from what he had intended to paint.

Finas had dozed off after Casimiro’s chattering had turned into little hums and sighs, he decided to let him sleep while the paint finished to dry up and quietly gathered all of his things,  slid off Finas’ back and the bed and stretched his legs.

He found Finas still fully asleep after he was done washing everything and putting it back where it belonged.

He nudged Finas awake and stared at him while he carefully raised himself from the bed and even more carefully stretched. “So, how is it?”

Casimiro dragged him in front of the full length mirror hidden behind their bedroom’s door and went to fetch Finas a smaller mirror. He thrust it in Finas’ hands and turned him around. “Look for yourself.”

It took Finas a few seconds to find the right to see his back fully and another few to take the whole picture in, and he found himself rather impressed.

It was a rather striking replica of a galaxy, spanning from his shoulder to just the top of his behind. He could see that Casimiro had tried to make it look like his skin was fraying apart to reveal the galaxy underneath. He couldn’t quite appreciate the effect and fully appreciate the depth of it, being actually only able to see the painting reflected in the mirror floating mid-air attached to nothing. But Casimiro looked rather pleased so it probably worked out as he had expected.

Casimiro grinned at Finas’ concentrated expression as he looked at the painting in the mirror. “The contrast looks rather good with your complexion, doesn’t it?”

Finas hummed approvingly and gave him back the small mirror. Casimiro had painted on his shoulders too and he could catch some of the colours, it _did_ look rather good. “I’m rather impressed, you outdid yourself Casimiro.”

He smiled as he saw Casimiro preen and saunter back to the bed. “I was lucky to have a very good canvas.”  He sprawled on his back at the centre of the bed and winked at Finas. “We should do it more often!”

“It’s not a terrible idea, I found it rather relaxing.” He didn’t have to do much but lay down and stay still for a while after all, he wasn’t as fidgety as Casimiro so it wasn’t too much of a problem for him.

“Then from now on you’ll be my own personal living canvas.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “Sounds cool, doesn’t it?”

“Absolutely amazing Cas. Now try getting some sleep.” He flexed his shoulders and felt the paint pull a bit. “I think it’s time for me to take a shower. It’s rather a shame that this will get washed away.”

Casimiro huffed and lazily outstretched an arm towards him. “Aw come on Finny come lie with me for a bit. At least until I fall asleep.”

All things considered Finas had rested for a while while Casimiro painted on him and wouldn’t have risked falling asleep soon. Casimiro instead looked ready to pass out.

He strolled to the bed and tried to lay beside Casimiro but was pulled in front of him by his arm. Finas crawled between his spread legs after another insistent pull and rested his chin on Casimiro’s stomach while he slid further up near the headboard.

 Once they were comfortably settled Casimiro’s hand immediately sneaked its way in his hair and started playing with them. Finas groaned lightly on Casimiro’s stomach at the sensation, accidentally tickling him making laugh.

Casimiro swatted at his head and glared at him. “Finas don’t you dare.”

“Sorry, accident.” He placed an apologetic kiss just above his navel and Casimiro went back playing with his hair.

He started rubbing circles on Casimiro’s waist with his thumbs and the fiddling and stroking in his hair slowly died down until Casimiro was fully asleep. He could have tried to quietly disentangle himself from Casimiro to go shower but he didn’t have it in him to disturb. With his eye constantly hurting sleep didn’t come to him as easily as before.

He could have waited just a little more, he was quite comfortable too after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this around a year ago but only now managed to pick it back up and complete it! It was titled "Between Brushstrokes" when I posted a teaser on tumblr.  
> Thanks to acecasinova on tumblr for the inspiration!


End file.
